Defaming Fogs: Episode 4
C22 and Ice have started a brawl... C22) Ability Activate! One Point Breakthrough (Darkus)! ( Extremis changes to darkus and uses his tail to spear the enemy ) ' '''Ice) Ability Activate! Tangled Mane! ( Leorse's mane grows and attacks the opponent ) ' '( Extremis and Leorse both walk towards each other ) ' 'Extremis Helios) I'M THE ARSE KICKER HERE! ' 'Leorse) NO I AM! ' '''Extremis Helios) I AM! Leorse) DO YOU HAVE CONTROL OF ANY CRYSTALIC ATTRIBUTES?! ' '''Extremis Helios) NO! ' 'Leorse) I'M THE ARSE KICKER THEN! ' 'Extremis Helios) AHEM, ARE YOU BUFF? ' 'Leorse) YES! ' 'Extremis Helios) *Looks over Leorse's body* YOU AREN'T B- you are buff...ARE YOU EXTREME? ' '''Leorse) YES! Extremis Helios) Wait, wait, wait. YOU CANNOT ANSWER THAT QUESTION, WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN ACTION MUCH! ' '''Leorse) I'M AN ARSE KICKER! ' '''Extremis Helios) SHOW ME YOUR LICENSE! Leorse) I'M A BAKUGAN! Extremis Helios) ME TOO! ' '''Leorse) WELL, I'M AN EIGHT ATTRIBUTED CRYSTALIC BAKUGAN! ' '''Extremis Helios) I'M A THREE ATTRIBUTED BAKUGAN, THAT IS IN HIS SACRED EVOLUTION, AND I'M EPIC! ( Leorse pushes Extremis ) ' '''Extremis Helios) DID YOU JUST PUSH ME?! ' 'Leorse) I WILL KICK YOUR ARSE! ' 'Extremis Helios) No, no, no. Not until I'm finish flexing! *Flexes* ' '( Leorse's mane grows to attack Extremis ) ' '( Extremis' bladed tail swipes at the mane ) ' '''( The mane wraps around Extremis' tail; unscratched ) C22) Ability Activate! Blind Extreme (Haos)! ( Extremis Helios releases a blinding flash after changing to haos ) Extremis Helios) *Turns to Haos* I'M TOO BRIGHT FOR YOU! *Flashes* ' '( Leorse kicks Extremis' gut ) ' '''Ice) Ability Activate! Blade Assault! ( Leorse's eight blades assault the opponent ) ' '( Leorse's eight blades swing, while Extremis is out of attack range ) ' '( Leorse walks towards Extremis ) ' '( Extremis pulls Leorse's mane, tripping Leorse ) ' '''C22) Ability Activate! Laser Precision (Haos)! ( Extremis Helios changes to haos and conjure a bow made of light ) ( Extremis makes a bow and arrow of light ) ' '''Extremis Helios) This is why I'm the arse kicker! *Pulls the arrow back* ' 'Ice) Ability Activate! Black Onyx Discharge! ( Black Onyx electricity charges into the opponent from Leorse ) ' '( Leorse sparks with Black Oynx electricity ) ' '( The sparks run up Leorse's mane, onto Extremis' body ) ' '( Extremis' bow and arrow become ineffective and disappear ) ' '''C22) Ability Activate! Flash Fire! ( Extremis Helios fires a red energy beam from is chest ) ( Extremis' chest core glows red and turns Pyrus ) ' '( Extremis fires a red energy beam that moves towards Leorse's head ) ' '''Ice) Ability Activate! Periflection! ( Leorse's eight blades come together and make a reflective, peridot barrier ) ' '''( Leorse's eight blades come together and make a reflective, peridot barrier ) ( The beam touches the barrier and reflects towards Extremis' head ) ' '( Extremis' head gets hit by the beam ) ' '( Extremis falls towards the ground, still electrocuted by black onyx electricity, that is shut off ) ' '( Leorse pulls Extremis over ) ''' ''Meanwhile...'' '''DF) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZzzz Nirrel) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZzzz ( The ground shakes more intensely again ) ' '( Pieces of the fogged up ground fall ) ''' '''DF) *Awoken* ...Second time the ground has shaked Nirrel) *Also awoken* Yes, master. ' '''DF) We probably should get moving to save Meteonoid and all. ' 'Nirrel) We should. ' 'DF) And I'll be your parnter for now. ' 'Nirrel) That makes me happy. ' 'DF) Well, I need your help. After we get Meteonoid, I'll basically ditch you and all. ' '''Nirrel) ... DF) That's how the game goes. ''' ''Back by the battle...'' '( Leorse climbs up the barrier wall ) ' '''( Extremis dangles from a web containment made by Leorse ) ( Leorse starts climbing the ceiling ) ' '''C22) Ice, tell Leorse to get off the ceiling. ' 'Ice) Nah. ' '( Leorse stops ) ' '''Ice) Ultimate Ability Activate! Pouncing Burn-Crush! ( Leorse pounces onto the opponent, causing them to burn in intense, white flames ) C22) Ability Activate! Boiling Point (Pyrus)! ( Extremis Helios' body heats up ) ' '( Extremis' body heats up ) ' '( Leorse drops off the wall ) ' '( Extremis breaks out of the web containment ) ' '( Leorse lands on Extremis' falling body ) ' '( Extremis closes his wings on Leorse ) ''' '''C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster (Pyrus Darkus)! ( Extremis Helios traps his opponent in his wings, then release an intense blast of pyrus energy from his chest core ) ( Extremis charges a blast ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( Extremis fires an intense blast ) ' '( Leorse turns to his ball form ) ' '( Extremis lands back first onto the ground, then rolls into a standing position ) ' '''Extremis Helios) I'M THE ARSE KICKER! C22) :D Extremis Helios) NOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! ' '( Leorse returns to Ice's hand ) ' '( The barrier walls drop ) Extremis Helios) I am buff. I am extreme. I have muscles, just like a certain bakugan with drills and mechanical armor. I don't have drills nor mechinal armor because I got unlimitless power! I got muscles! THAT MUSCULAR BAKUGAN IS FAKE! DOES HE HAVE EXTREME OR BUFFNESS, NO! *Flexes body* AND I'M SURE, EXTREME! *Flexes his left arm* AND BUFF! *Flexes his right arm* I AM EXTREMIS HELIOS AND I'LL KICK ANYONE'S ARSE! ' '( Leorse comes out of his ball form ) ' '''Leorse) I'M THE ARSE KICKER! ' 'Extremis Helios) ...I just beat you! ' '( Leorse charges towards Extremis ) ' '''( Extremis returns to his ball form and returns to C22's hand ) ( C22 runs out of the room ) ''' '''Leorse) I'm the arse kicker! Defaming Fogs: Episode 5 ''Defaming Fogs: Episode 4 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Who won the "arse kicker" title? Extremis Helios Leorse They're tied '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:C22Helios Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Extremis Helios Category:Leorse Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel Category:Nebula Meteonoid